Is that you - Steroline fanfic
by FeelsExposed
Summary: Caroline college life was planned until the very day she knew something was wrong with Stefan. She could feel it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: College Bound**

Caroline can barely wait to walk in her dorm and find her new college companion. Since high school, Caroline couldn't wait to enroll in Whitmore College. Now she's on campus at her dream school going straight to her dorm. She wonders if she'll see Elena or Bonnie. God, she missed Bonnie. She hasn't seen Bonnie since graduation, leaving us a message from Jeremy, who appears to be alive.

"Man, I hope she shows up." Caroline whispers under her breath.

With half a mile to walk before she gets to her dorm building, she suddenly thinks about someone else she hasn't seen often. Stefan. They've only had a few phone calls throughout the whole summer and they haven't spoken to each other face to face. Caroline takes a deep breath hoping everyone is okay.

She opens the door to her dorm and slowly walks inside clutching her face in her hands. A perky smile appears onto her face. Within a few seconds sounds of happiness coming from her mouth turns into a joyful scream covering the whole room.

"Caroline, could you help me?" Liz says behind.

Caroline's blond curls flow behind her as she runs towards her mother.

"Can you believe it! All those four years I've spent dreaming of this place. And here I am!" Caroline says with a smile and a bit of laughter.

She runs towards a bed and sinks into it with a deep breath. Liz pushes the heavy luggage from the hallway into the dorm room. She stands up straight grabbing her lower back.

"Yeah, you made it." Liz says. She walks over to Caroline and pulls her up from the bed and gives her a motherly hug.

"Now that you're officially a college student, you are going to be an independent girl now." Caroline nods in agreement. "So be careful. Mystic Falls has turned into a modern town to hell on earth in 3 years."

She looked into Caroline's eyes nervously.

"Okay?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Caroline and Liz embrace for a goodbye hug and within a few seconds, Caroline is left alone.

Caroline begins to unpack right before she hears a loud knock on the door. Caroline heart beat quickens faster within every step she takes closer towards the door. She quickly opens the door to she Stefan, not knowing who it really was, Silas. Caroline gasps and jumps into his arms.

"Oh my god! Where were you this summer?!" she asks him worriedly.

"Everywhere!" Silas says with a mischievous grin unexposed to Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline and Stefan (Silas) walk through the college campus. They laugh and talk about events during summer.

"So, have you run into either Damon or Elena today?" Caroline asks.

"Not at all."

"Have you even tried to talk to them? You've got to forgive them."

"Have you talked to them, then?"

"Stefan, this situation has nothing to do with me."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"I don't know. After I knew what Elena did, I started to worry about you and how'd you react to all of this madness."

"I would've been fine Caroline."

"Stefan, you are a very firm, emotional guy. Since telling you how **together **Damon and Elena were, who knows how you would have reacted to this."

"And as you can see, I haven't killed myself yet!"

A moment later passes on and Stefan breaks the silence.

"What about you, Care?"

"What do you mean?!" Caroline snaps back.

"I mean about Damon and Elena. Are you trying to prove a point or have you been ignoring them as well."

A firm face appears on Caroline's face. Her pupils widen in shame and guilt.

"I have been doing much reasonable ideas instead of dealing with love issues."

They both give each other a firm look, and then suddenly look elsewhere in regret. Caroline didn't want to tart college this way. The same way high school had been, all about Elena. She knew for a fact that that was not what Stefan wanted either. Stefan began to look into Caroline's blue orbs causing Caroline to look into his. A smile appears from the corner of her mouth due to his sincere stare. She takes a deep breath.

"This was not the way I wanted college to start. You know, right?" Caroline suddenly confesses.

"This was not the way I wanted to start college, either."

Caroline facial expression changes from tame to confused. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Stefan took a peek at Caroline for a moment then grinned at the ground.

"Are you enrolling here?" Caroline squeals.

"I am enrolled. This is my first day, just like you!" Stefan punches Caroline's upper arm.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shouts as she jumps into Stefan arms.

They both laugh in excitement. He twirls her around as she continues to laugh. Their embrace becomes more intense and sexual tension starts to build up. They slowly let go while looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go finish unpacking. Probably some of my roommates came in." Caroline says.

"Yeah, I'll go do the same." Stefan responds.

They walk in their separate ways.


End file.
